Un air pour une danse
by Lovely-bubble
Summary: UA, Renji x Hisagi. Quand Renji, un grand danseur rentre après sept en d'absence dans sa ville natale, il retrouve son ami d'enfance pour une nouvelle danse.


**Titre : Un air pour une danse**

**Paring : Renji X Hisagi**

**Rating : M**

**Note : Comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont les bébés de notre très illustre Tite Kubo, de la même manière, la musique que j'ai prise pour la scène de danse est une oeuvre de Yiruma, _Rivers flows in you_.**

**Note 2 : C'est mon premier lemon, donc je ne suis pas très assurée, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. :)**

**Note 3 : Bonne lecture ! :)**

De retour dans sa petite ville natale après sept ans d'absence, il laissait ses pas le guider le long des rues givrées. La neige, comme un doux manteau blanc, enveloppait l'homme dans une bulle de calme, dont la surface se déformait sous les cris lointains d'enfant jouant sous les flocons de glaces.

Son souffle blanc, son nez rougi par le froid, ses mains bien engoncées dans les poche, il faisait face aux caprices du temps avec un grand sourire, et suivait son chemin sans autre but que de redécouvrir les lieux de son enfance.

Et ce n'était pas un hasard si au détour d'une rue il retomba sur le bâtiment où il avait appris à être, ou il s'était vu pousser les ailes qui l'avait fait s'envoler là où il était rendu.

Cette grande bâtisse imposante semblait avoir pris un coup de vieux, elle ne devait plus servir qu'à de rares occasions. La peinture était défraîchie, le H du théâtre était tombé et personne n'avait pris la peine de le remettre en place.

Son cœur se serra, c'est ici qu'il avait découvert cette passion dévorante, cette drogue jouissive, cet exutoire à cette dure vie. Ici même, il y a quinze ans, son maître l'avait pris sous son aile, et lui avait enseigner cet art : la danse.

Oui, le théâtre servait à l'époque de salle de danse. Sous la main habile de Byakuya il avait commencé quelques pas jusqu'à devenir un passionné, il avait été retourné par cette rencontre qui l'avait laisser dépendant à cette force tourbillonnante qu'est la danse.

Laissant ses souvenirs quelques instant, il se dirigea vers les doubles battants qui semblaient fermés, la porte annexe également était close. Alors il rejoignit la maison voisine et toqua quelque coups contre le battant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et un grand homme blond se découpa dans l'encadrement. Automatiquement, l'homme déplia dans un geste sec un éventail masquant une partie de son visage, afin de voiler sa surprise. Mais ses yeux malgré les quelques mèches qui les voilaient légèrement, laissaient percevoir son étonnement, et son bonheur de revoir ce visiteur inopportun.

_ Yoruichi, viens voir qui est de retour !

Une belle brune s'approcha de la porte d'une démarche féline, et à la vue de l'homme au pas de le porte lui sauta dans les bras avec une exclamation de joie.

_ Renji ! Que fais-tu là ? Comment tu vas ? Mais entre, il fait froid.

_ Yoh ! Yoruichi, Kisuke.

Dans avec un léger sourire il pénétra chez ses hôtes. Et durant plus d'un bonne heure il parlèrent de tout et de rien, il leur raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé, là-bas à la grande ville, et en échange ils lui donnèrent toutes les nouvelles de la belle bourgade enneigée et de ses habitants.

Plus d'une heure autour d'un thé à se remémorer des souvenirs lointains.

Mais, Renji finit par demander un service à l'homme blond qu'il avait toujours connu avec un bob vert.

_ Kisuke, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner les clefs du théâtre, j'aimerais y faire un tour.

_ Bien sûr, je comprends, je suppose que tu veux y aller seul.

_ Oui de préférence.

_ Très bien, les voilà, n'oublies pas de me les ramener !

Le rouge remercia vivement l'homme en face de lui, et partie vers la porte avec un grand signe pour Yoruichi qui se précipita vers le téléphone dès la porte close.

L'air vivifiant surpris l'homme à la crinière rouge à peine le pas de la porte passer, mais sans plus attendre il fila vers la porte annexe du théâtre qu'il déverrouilla sans attendre.

La billetterie n'avait pas changé, quoique les peintures avaient été refaites, oui l'intérieur avait été mieux entretenu que la devanture, mais une fine pellicule de poussière prouvait tout de même que les portes étaient restées closes pendant un certain temps.

Prenant son temps pour ne rater aucun détail de ces lieux magiques à ses yeux, il emprunta l'étroit couloir qui menait à la salle de représentation.

Il poussa les portes, appuya sur l'interrupteur, et une douce lueur s'installa dans la pièce. Sous la lumière tamisée, il posa son manteau et son écharpe sur un des lourds fauteuils de velours pourpre du premier rang, avant de grimper dans un geste souple sur l'estrade.

Debout au milieu de la scène il lança un regard circulaire aux rangées de sièges, et aux balustrades. Puis fermant les yeux, sentant le parquet grincer légèrement sous ses pieds, il s'imagina le brouhaha d'une salle pleine d'un public impatient, mais vite cette vision s'effaça, non ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait connu ici, ça c'était sa vie loin de cette ville, non ici c'était différent.

Il souffla profondément, et laissant vagabonder ses souvenirs il en attrapa un au vol. Il revoyait parfaitement son maître sur le rebord de la scène, frappant une mesure de son pied, et veillant sur son élèves avec une concentration extrême.

C'était ça, Byakuya qui l'observait attentivement des ses yeux bleu marine. Et agitait la tête sans un mot, faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs quand le rouge s'emmêlait les pieds, ou se trompait d'un pas.

Toujours les paupières closes, le danseur esquissa quelques pas, s'arrêta pour reprendre de plus belle.

La salle était silencieuse, mais il pouvait parfaitement entendre les coups que son professeur martelaient sur les planches, et sous ce rythme imaginaire il se laissait guider, jouant sur scène comme rarement il rejouait, s'envolant de sa propre initiative, et non sous les ordres d'un chorégraphe comme ceux de là-bas, non il était simplement poussé par des coups sur le bois, et les souvenirs du brun.

Plus il s'élançait plus il s'enfonçait dans ses souvenirs. Et sans voir la salle, il glissa comme un aigle, chaque mouvement gracieux, chaque inspiration, il retrouvait tout, tout ce qu'il avait perdu, il y a sept ans, un fameux soir d'automne.

Et quand à bout de souffle il s'effondra sur scène, une euphorie totale le gagna. Comme longtemps auparavant il se mit à rire de bonheur.

Le silence était retombé, et le danseur reprenait son souffle tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit le fasse se redresser en trombe. Qui avait pu rentrer sans qui s'en rende compte ?

Le bruit avait été un tabouret tiré, celui qui faisait face au piano, et un garçon qui semblait avoir le même âge que le rouge s'installa avant de regarder ce dernier dans les yeux.

Renji eut le souffle coupé, il devait dire qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le rejoigne ici, il pensait bien aller le saluer plus tard, mais le voir ici fit ressortir des souvenirs oubliés.

Combien de fois ils s'était retrouvé dans cette position lui sur scène à s'entraîner de façon malhabile sur des pas compliqués, et l'autre plus bas, à trouver les notes justes, et éviter les faux accords.

Il le trouva instantanément très beau, il l'avait toujours été, mais la il était frappé par la douceur des traits qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité. Bien que des traces était bien ancrées sur son visage, des tatouages plus le moins originaux, en rien son charme n'était ébranlé.

Le rouge troublé, ouvrit la bouche pour appeler son ami d'enfance. Mais celui-ci coupa court à cette tentative en parcourant les touches noires et blanches de l'instrument, sans jamais lâché le danseur des yeux à un seul instant.

Alors s'était comme ça, il voulait jouer, et pas n'importe laquelle, cette musique qu'il reconnu sans peine dès la première mesure, celle sur laquelle il avaient passés tellement d'heures à s'acharner, l'un voulant atteindre la perfection sous ces doigts, l'autre voulant exprimer toute l'émotion de ces notes dans des mouvements certains.

_Rivers flows in you_, cette petite merveille de _Yiruma. _Comme il l'avait aimé, et au combien de temps il n'avait pas entendu ses sons.

Ses réflexions si rapides, le menèrent à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait que danser pour faire comprendre à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait à être là, face à lui.

Et alors les gestes se firent comme évidents, il s'avança de cette danse avec autant de douceur que si il retrouvait un objet précieux perdu depuis longtemps.

Sans quitter les orbes noirs du visiteur, il s'envola avec une grâce et une délicatesse époustouflantes, ses mouvements amples l'envoyaient voyager d'un bout à l'autre de la scène comme on traverse les époques en arrière pour retomber dans une bulle de bonheur passé.

Se laissant porter par le flot de notes sortant tout droit des mains enchanteresse du pianiste, il s'émerveilla de ses sentiments, cette légèreté il voulait la montrer à celui qui captait son regard. Il se sentait transporté, sans comprendre pourquoi.

De son côté, l'homme aux cheveux noir geais n'avait pas quitter la silhouette tourbillonnante des yeux, et sans même un regard pour les touches, il jouait à l'aveugle, de toute façon combien de fois était-il venu s'entraîner ici pour jouer en fixant cette scène où il rêvait de revoir son ami.

Et son souhait s'était exaucer, le rouge était là, à virevolter au rythme de ses doigts, se grisant à chaque nouvelle note, combien de fois il avait imaginé cette scène mais jamais aussi belle.

Leurs regards se croisaient, se quittaient fugacement, et se retrouvaient. Les mots étaient superflus, pour se parler il ne leur suffisait que de ça.

Le pianiste avait été éblouis quand il était rentré dans la salle, mais de voir les cheveux rouges s'envoler dans cette musique qu'il écrivait à chaque instant de cette scène.

Le spectacle du danseur le laissait pantois, il sentait cette légèreté, ce désir de s'enfoncer plus loin dans ces mouvements, appuyer leurs profondeurs pour mieux les ressentir.

Son cœur se gonflait sous chaque pas effectué par l'homme sur scène, jamais il n'aurait cru voir une chose si merveilleuse.

Mais chaque chose a sa fin, et alors qu'il sentait les dernières notes se profiler, il embrassa du regard cette image unique, la conservant pour ne pas l'oublier, qui sait quand le rouge lui offrirait une autre danse.

Quand le son ultime de cette partition mourut, le danseur s'arrêta, les yeux toujours fixé vers le pianiste qui se levait pour rester debout auprès de l'instrument.

Il reprit son souffle et quitta la scène.

Il s'approcha calmement de l'homme. Aucun des deux n'avait prononcé un mot, de peur de briser ce moment suspendu. Et avec une délicatesse totale, comme si il avait peur de le voir se briser sous son toucher, il posa une main sur cette joue chaude faisant glisser ses deux sur le numéro gravé à jamais sur cette peau.

Le pianiste frissonna sous la caresse, et du bout des doigts explora le visage du danseur, descendant du front jusqu'à ces lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle qui se faisait toujours haché.

Le rouge, sans comprendre la raison de son acte, fit glisser sa main de la joue à la nuque de son partenaire, et effleura délicatement de ses lèvres leurs jumelles. Sentant la chaleur d'un corps se rapproché il l'embrassa tendrement.

Le tatoué, se sentait fondre sous ce touché, et entrouvrit les lèvres comme une invitation à laquelle le rouge ne pouvait refuser, et sans empressement il goûta la saveur de celui qu'il serait désormais, dans ses bras. Il menait le ballet de leur langue avec profondeur mais sans le brusquer.

Jamais il n'avait embrasser quelqu'un de la sorte, et jamais quelqu'un avait pu embrasser le pianiste de cette manière. C'était si doux et si plein à la fois, une sensation de retrouvailles mais pourtant il lui semblait découvrir l'homme face à lui.

Mais le baiser finit par ce casser, laissant les deux hommes à bout de souffle. Et le rouge brisant également l'échange de regards, se pencha à l'oreille du tatoué, et mit fin au silence d'un murmure.

_ Hisagi...

Le prénom susurré par cette voix chaude et suave détruit les barrières de la raison du pianiste avec autant de facilité qu'il avait détruit le silence.

Le pianiste enfouit alors son nez dans le cou du rouge, laissant de petits baisers sur la peau chaude et perlée de sueur, tout en faisant glisser fugacement sa langue pour découvrir le goût du plus grand, car oui il l'avait dépassé.

Des papillons semblait traverser le rouge de partout, il fit pris de frénésie, à tous ces contacts. Alors le nez fourrageant dans la chevelure noire, s'impriment de leur senteur, il explora de ses mains le dos et les côtes du petit brun.

Cette même frénésie enveloppa Hisagi qui se lova encore plus près du rouge, s'embrumant les pensées de cette odeur si caractéristique, lui qui avait pensé ne plus jamais la sentir s'y plongea sans résistance.

Il laissa échapper un petit soupir quand les mains du plus grand étaient passées fugacement sur un de ses tétons. A ce son, Renji s'écarta légèrement afin de pouvoir observer les yeux du brun. Un bulle imaginaire éclata, le laissant se noyer dans un désir aussi surprenant qu'intense. Et il fondit sur la bouche du tatoué, avec hargne et pourtant avec un tendresse inimaginable.

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et le fit d'asseoir sur le bord de la basse scène. Et sans rompre la danse de ces langues il entreprit dans geste expert d'ôter le haut d'Hisagi. Ses mains courraient sur cette peau basanée, s'extasiant de la douceur qu'il percevait, laissant des traînées enflammées le long des muscles, puis très vite les mains firent place à la langue, elle dévorait ce grain de peau, laissant quelques marques de dents au niveau de la clavicule.

Il s'attaqua alors à un bouton de chair, tandis que sa main jouait sur le second. Tout allait si vite, les soupirs de plaisir qui sortaient de la bouche du pianiste l'empêchaient de réfléchir, les frissons qu'ils sentaient sous se doigts ébranlaient son contrôle.

Il en voulait plus mais ne voulait pas brusquer son partenaire, mais la vue du jean tendu, fit volé en éclat ses dernières réticences. Déposant la main sur cette bosse, il chercha le regard d'Hisagi, cherchant l'accord qu'il ne pourrait plus attendre très longtemps.

De son côté, le tatoué avait eu un sursaut au contact de cette prise sur son jean, il se sentait très à l'étroit à cet endroit. Et sous les doigts qui jouaient avec le bouton il se senti prendre du volume.

Renji capta enfin les orbes du brun, et le regard se voilant de désir lui faisant face était une façon clair de lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller.

Faisant tomber le pantalon à terre, il fit glisser sa langue sur le dernier rempart de tissu qui protégeait encore l'objet de convoitise. Il fit descendre délicatement l'étau de coton, dévoila la colonne de chair fièrement érigée. Les joues d'Hisagi s'empourprèrent de suite, mais ils ne se lâchaient toujours pas des yeux.

La vision qu'offrait Hisagi était tout bonnement magnifique, les joues rosies par la gène, les yeux mi-clos sous le désir et la bouche entrouverte sur un soupir de pur plaisir.

Le rouge n'en pouvant plus emprisonna le sexe gonflé entre ses lèvres en une fois ce qui eu pour effet un hoquet de surprise suivit d'un long gémissement étouffé de la part du tatoué, et quand il commença de profonds va-et-viens à la base à l'aide d'une main tandis que sa langue passait fugacement la fente du gland, il eu le plaisir de voir le brun rejeter la tête en arrière ne prenant appui que d'une main pour ne pas basculer, alors que la seconde s'occupait de détacher le chevelure rougeoyante avant de s'agripper à des mèches pourpres.

La langue de Renji faisait des miracles, mais Hisagi en voulait plus, il voulait lui appartenir ici et maintenant dans ce théâtre où ils s'étaient connus. Il voulait le sentir en lui. Alors reprenant les commandes il se réappropria délicatement la bouche du rouge avant de les déshabiller complètement.

Ses longs et fins doigts effleurait la peau qui se découvrait le plus possible imprimant les formes gracieuses mais fermes du danseur. De son côté après avoir fait goûter ses doigts au brun, il les fit descendre vers la zone la plus intime du pianiste.

Quand son doigt découvrit les chairs si chaudes, il sentit le tatoué se contracter, alors son un mot, il attaque la gorge offerte à coups de petits baisers et de légers mordillements, et de son autre main il s'occupa de faire venir dans des mouvements profonds ses doigts le long de la verge du brun.

Se détendant le pianiste permit au danseur de faire glisser un second doigt à l'intérieur de lui, l'inconfort persistait mais les traitements que lui infligeait l'autre l'empêchait de rester concentrer sur la légère douleur qui accompagnait les doigtés du rouge. Un troisième fit son entrée pour accentuer des vas-et-viens et le brun se tortillait de plus sous l'inconfort de la situation.

Le rouge sut dès lors qu'il avait trouvé cette boule de nerfs qu'il visait du bout des doigts quand le brun manqua de s'effondrer à terre, mais il l'enserra fortement en le calant contre le bord de la scène pour continuer cette torture si excitante.

Hisagi sentait son environnement avec plus de force, le danseur avait dévoilé un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, un point de plaisir intense, maintenant il se tortillait afin de renouer le contact avec les doigts du rouge. La sensation était grisante, il sentait son regard se voiler de désir à chaque fois que son partenaire effleurait cette boule de plaisir pur.

Il ne tentait plus d'étouffer les gémissements sourds qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Et Renji ne savait pas comment il réussissait à tenir face aux bruits si indécents que lui offraient le pianiste. Ne résistant pas plus longtemps, il retira ses doigts sous un soupir de frustration du tatoué, l'allongeant sur le sol, il se présenta à son entrée, avant d'y pénétrer le plus délicatement possible, tout en étouffant de probables gémissements de gène avec un tendre baiser.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'exalta de l'étroitesse d'Hisagi, il capta le regard de celui-ci attendant son approbation, qui lui fut donné peu de temps après quand le brun ondula son bassin.

La danse remplie de désir qu'ils exécutèrent était à la fois tendre et violente, un tourbillon de sentiments les enveloppa alors que Renji faisait monter son amant toujours plus haut vers les limbes du plaisir.

Après un ultime coup de reins, Hisagi atteint la jouissance bientôt suivit du rouge.

Ils s'affalèrent à côté du piano, et Higasi se lova dans les bras su danseur, et murmura les premiers mots qu'il offrit au rouge depuis le début.

_ Tu m'avais manqué, Renji.

Soupirant d'un bonheur comblé, celui-ci lui répondit par un baiser. Puis...

_ Je suis rentré, Hisa'.

Quelque jours plus tard, le brun retrouva le rouge devant une tombe.

_ Tu n'étais jamais revenu le voir.

_ Non, il m'avait fait promettre de ne revenir le voir que quand j'aurais trouvé le bonheur, alors je suis parti pendant sept ans sans rien trouver. Mais c'est en revenant que j'ai compris que le bonheur était juste sous mes yeux.

Renji enlaça le pianiste dans une douce étreinte mais de l'embrasser tendrement...

**Voilà, c'est fini, ça a pas été simple tout le temps de l'écrire mais j'espère que vous aurez en apprécier la lecture ! :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce petit OS ! :)**

**Bonne journée ou bonne soirée à vous selon l'heure ! :D**


End file.
